Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Melissa * Lloyd * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Melissa vs. Lloyd (Fight to 1HP) Melissa *Health: 31,272/101,000 *Strength: 32 (57) *Speed: 32 (62) *Fatigue: 326/500 *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Skilled Combatant (15% More Damage) *Transformations: Unlocked Potential (Active) *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Emotional Outrage *Blast 2: Kamehameha *Blast 2: Meteor Blow *Ultimate: Spirit Ball Lloyd *Health: 88,367/111,000 *Strength: 55 (134.55) *Speed: 44 (73.6) *Fatigue: 215/500 *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Equipment: Lloyd's Hell-Blazed Blade Strength, Sword *Effects: N/A *Transformations: 2nd Form Active *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Death Ball *Blast 2: Death Beam *Ultimate: Supernova Fight to 1 HP! *Fight Order: Lloyd ---> Melissa *Lloyd grins. "Let's see how this fairs, shall we?" He slowly draws his swords, readies himself, and then charges Melissa with 10 Dual-Sword slashes. (6 hit 8580 *"Indeed." Melissa says, before blasting 8 ki blasts into Lloyd. (2 hit 1030 *Lloyd quickly moves out the way as if it were nothing. "Is that it? That all you've got? I expected a little... more." He said with a grin and slashed at her with both swords 5 times. 4 hit 5720 *"You want some? You'll get some" Melissa says, and she flies up to Lloyd and punches him 5 times in the chest and blasts 2 ki blasts into him before kicking him away. (punches miss ki blasts hit 1030 *Lloyd just shakes his head. "Come now, this is too easy. Let me make it even easier." Lloyd grins and activates his 2nd Form and then spins towards Melissa five times, his blades out-stretched. Dual-Sward (5 hit 11,700 *Melissa shoots 8 ki blasts at Lloyd. (5 hit 2576 *Lloyd smiles and strikes Melissa with 10 Dual-Slashes to the torso. (5 hit 11,700 *Melissa activates her Unlocked Potential and blasts 7 ki blasts at Lloyd. (5 hit 4588 *Lloyd chuckles under his breath. "Heh. Now we're getting somewhere." He grins and flies at Melissa with 5 Dual-Sword slashes (3 hit 7020. *Melissa flies up to Lloyd and punches him 4 times, blasts a ki blast into him, and kicks him away. (physical hit ki misses 3277 *Lloyd charges up his energy. "You've left yourself open, girl. Now you'll see power!" He begins to charge up a ball of energy at his fingers. *Melissa activates an Afterimage and she uses Emotional Outburst:+10% More Speed (affects her). *Lloyd launches an Extreme Blast Ki Blasts at Melissa. (4 hit 8190 *"You're pretty good" Melissa says, and she shoots 5 ki blasts at Lloyd and flies up to him with 2 punches to the chest and kicks him away (ki hit physical miss 4588) *Lloyd flips through the air and when he stops, he is noticeably laughing under his breath. "You've left yourself clear for the shot, girly." Lloyd pumps himself up and then begins gathering his energy into the tips of his fingers. "You'll experience true power!" He has gathered enough energy into his fingers and flicks his arm back and then towards Melissa, throwing a Supernova at her. (hit 16818 *Melissa is knocked back, with her clothes tattered. She gets up, panting, "That was strong, like, REAL strong. Dis gun B gud." Melissa says, and she holder her shoulder, as her hand cups, and she charges a ball of energy, "Spirit Ball, GO!" She yells, and she throws it at Lloyd. (hit 6555 *Lloyd chuckles as he stands up after being knocked to the floor. "Adorable, I must say. Truly a cute try." He then charges at Melissa and begins to slash at her with his swords 10 times.